digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial Guard (Live)
There exists a live version of Imperial Guard by Ghost Cassette, played live on September 6, 2010. Since Strings, which included the demo of Imperial Guard, was released in March of that year, it is assumed that this more accurately represents what the final version of Imperial Guard would have been like. At first, the song only contains minor changes to the initial lyrics, however, the instrumental second half present in the demo was replaced with an entirely new section with lyrics. Lyrics One in a hundred people see through, One in a million people like you, I wish I was on the inside, I wish I was in the 99. I hate the power over me you retain, 'Cause it’s been such a long time since we felt the same. And I think you know that you're pulling the strings, And I think you know C'mon! One in a hundred, one out of ten, Your wins correspond to me losing again. If you were down, I had to be down, When your life is good, you don’t want me around. I hate the power over me you retain, 'Cause it’s been such a long time since we felt the same. And I think you know that you're pulling the strings, And I think you know Again! Let’s not, let’s never talk about, What happens when we cross the line. Let’s not, let’s never talk about, What happens when we cross the line. Let’s not, let’s never talk about, What happens when we cross the line. Let’s not, let’s never talk. One in a hundred people see through, One in a million people like you. I wish I was on the inside, I wish I was in the 99. I hate the power over me you retain, ‘Cause it’s been such a long time since we felt the same. I think you know that you're pulling the strings, And I think you know that you're pulling the strings again. Let’s not, let’s never talk about, What happens when we cross the line. Let’s not, let’s never talk about, What happens when we cross the line. Let’s not, let’s never talk about, What happens when we cross the line. Let’s not, let’s never talk. When the heart Sends you back And a (light)? Fills(?) the stars When (the moon)? Into the dark I will have to be By you When the voices are cut out I am silent again Through the old implications that you meant me again I would like to be different I would like to be certain But I can't ever (fight)? Me in two; the prophecy If we don't talk about What we live without And then you go away Forever And there is silence in my heart And there is movement in my feet Suddenly I'm at the station Boarding to what went beneath This is not made me to regress Back to something; what I lost This is making me detest Everything that I've become Just close your eyes Shut the fuck up Everyone needs their chance And I'll take you by the time but never wait for us To collapse! We'll never talk about it! Well, let's never talk! Category:Ghost Cassette Category:Music Category:Song Category:Lyrics Category:Incomplete Lyrics Category:Live